falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stripe (War Does Change)
|alias = Stripe|race = Zebra|sex = Female|faction = Scrap Heap's Party|family = Stripe's Mother Stripe's Father Xaro (Brother) Scrap Heap (Coltfriend, ) |statusintro = Alive|eyes = Blue|mane = White and Black|coat = Light grey with black stripes|cutie mark = Glyph |accessories = PipBuck Fake Twilight Sparkle Statuette}} Stripe '''is a zebra sniper from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. She is the first companion of the protagonist to be recruited as well as his love interest. History Background Stripe descends from some zebra Equestrians who had been citizens of Zebra Town during the war, and who were given access to Stable 3 on The Last Day. While others from the Stable went on to eventually form Glyphmark, not all the zebra settled down from their nomadic life. Stripe's family were also descended from the Zencori Tribe, and sought to collect stories of their people. Her parents and elder brother became entranced by the stories of evil stars and Starkatteri, a sentiment Stripe did not share. When their family eventually made their way to Hoofington in part of their travels, they were quickly set upon by the Zebra Remnant. While her family were convinced to join the group in their crusader against the ponies as the city of Hoofington in particular, Stripe refused to join what she saw as an evil and unnecessary group. The Remnant didn't take kindly to her rejection, so they sent a group to hunt down and kill her. Present Day Stripe fled her pursuers, making it all the way to Manehatten. The Remnant didn't give up, however, and eventually cornered her in an old office building. Luck would have it that a raider group proceeded to attack the Remnant, creating a three way battle as Stripe took a sniper position in one of the offices. During the battle, a pony would also stumble into the fray and be attacked by the raiders and the Remnant. Stripe assisted the pony in clearing out both groups, until only the two of them remained. When the pony came to investigate, she laid a trap for him and knocked the stallion out. She tied him up and chose to question him when he awoke, discovering his name to be Scrap Heap. After some talk she introduced herself as Stripe, refusing to divulge her real name. She was impressed by Scrap Heap's heart, however, noting from his tale how he stopped to help those in need despite the risk to himself, herself included. She decided to accompany him on his quest to find Stable 84, both curious and ultimately having little better to do. They made it to Tenpony and picked up another member of their group, Cobalt. From there they made their way our of Manehatten and towards the Stable, passing through a 'shortcut' that led them to a mysterious town where the ponies all had the same cutie mark. The cutie mark cult and their leader, The Prophet, eventually attacked the group. Stripe knocked The Prophet out and the group made their escape, though Scrap Heap was almost killed in the process. The town was also destroyed in the fighting. After Scrap Heap recovered, Cobalt revealed that Stable 84 was located in a hive of changelings, and that the Twilight Society sought a secret project Twilight Sparkle had been working on alongside the shapeshifters and their Queen: Chrysalis. Stripe later bore witness to the discovery of a secret MAS bunker, and Red Eye's operations in the area. When the group found the entrance to the hive, Stripe and the others were ambushed by The Prophet. Stripe fought her, getting a hit in before being incapacitated. The Prophet was then killed by a massive radscorpion, which Stripe then fought alongside the others. Stripe was stung by the beast, being left poisoned and near death. Stripe next awakened in the clinic of Stable 84, having been saved by the changeling doctors there. Cobalt explains to her the immense effort Scrap Heap went through to get her there, and on seeing the stallion in person he has a heartfelt reunion. Stripe is flattered by his efforts, and gains romantic feelings for the unicorn. The group later depart in search of a new water talisman for Stable 84, during the process encountering Watcher and a Megamart full of raiders. During the latter incident, Stripe provided sniper support from the upper floor of the Megamart, picking off several raiders inside. Stripe was present in Stable 77 when the dweller nearly gassed the group to death, and after the situation was resolved the former raider Moon Blossom joined the group. Later, after eluding a trap by Red Eye's Talons Stripe was enraged that Scrap Heap almost got himself killed by acting as bait to lure the slavers away from the rest of the group. This starting an argument between the two, but one that ended in their first kiss. During the return to Stable 84, things got more awkward between Stripe and Scrap Heap in the aftermath of their kiss. When they reached the fallout shelter, they took a moment to themselves to work through their feelings. Here they decided to enter a full relationship, to which Stripe revealed her full name to him: Xena. The two then proceeded to have sex. When later sneaking into the factory in the town of Buckingham, Xena provided overwatch with her sniper from a nearby hill. She returned to the group after the fighting was done, comforting Scrap Heap after learning of his guilt surrounding Altrix's emotional breakdown. When they learn they need to head to Vanhoover next, Xena was the one who pointed out a working Sky Bandit that they could use for quick travel. After they arrived in Vanhoover, and saw a shooting match between the Steel Rangers and the Zebra Remnant, Xena realised that the Remnant were still in pursuit of her. After the town of Crossroads is attacked, she further realises that her brother, Xaro, is leading the Remnant in the city. She wished to confront him alone, but was convinced by Scrap Heap to take him along. After she and her partner made it to the Remnant's camp, Xena faked a surrender to them while Scrap Heap used a StealthBuck to place plastic explosives around the camp. She and her brother confronted one another, arguing over their individual idiologies and beliefs. Eventually, Xaro revealed that he had their parents executed after they had also tried to leave, an action which got him much standing within the Zebra Remnant. This enraged Xena and, with Scrap Heap revealing himself, she attacked the Remnant. Between the explosions, resulting gunfight and attraction of a horde of feral ghouls, the Remnant were quickly and unexpectedly slaughtered until only Xaro remained. Xaro managed to injure Xena by kicking her front the one floor up to the ground below. Before he could finish her, however, Scrap Heap threw her a healing potion and engaged the zebra. Using the Fallen Caeser style, however, he proved more than a match for the stallion and quickly both disarmed him and broke his leg when he tried for a punch. But while he'd been busy with the one who he considered had cursed his sister and taken her dignity, Xena had taken the healing potion and gotten back up. She shot Xaro clean through with a round from her sniper rifle, and his subsequent attempt of retaliation was sluggish and ineffective. She put another round into the zebra, and held her brother as he died, admitting that she still loved him despite everything. Xena would accompany the group to the MAS hub and then return to the hive with them, where they discover that the changeling hive had been attacked. She was horrified these events, and was on board when Scrap Heap elected to infiltrate the slaver base and deal with them once and for all. Knowing that they might not return, taking the rest of the day to rest up, Xena and Scrap once again spend the night together. She then accompanied the rest of her friends to Site B, where they successfully were able to sneak inside without detention. This didn't last however, when the Goddess quickly became aware of their presence. Forced to leave behind Cobalt and Altrix, Xena would then accompany Scrap Heap and Moon Blossom further into the facility with the intent of confronting both Kronos and the alicorn puppet. When Altrix was killed, Xena was devastated by the loss of her friend. She would fight with a renewed passion, helping defeat the Goddess when she confronted them not so long after. This confrontation was followed with a final battle against Kronos, a fight that led to the death of Moon Blossom and Scrap Heap taking a mortal injury. Xena was knocked out during the battle, but recovered in time to help defeat Kronos, being the one to finally kill the griffon with a bullet to the head. When it was ascertained that Scrap Heap was dying, and had no chance at surviving his injuries, Xena at first refused to accept the inevitable. She begged Scrap to try, but he eventually convinced her to leave him behind after a heartfelt farewell. Xena was given both the Twilight Sparkle statuette and Scrap's PipBuck, before being taken by Insidiis away from Site B. In the aftermath, Xena parted from Cobalt and decided to stay in Stable 84. She also discovers that she is bearing Scrap Heap's foal. Traits Appearance Stripe is a zebra, so had a light grey coat with stripes decorating her body in the Zencori style. She wears little in the way of armour, usually only keeping her saddlebags to maintain her manoeuvrability. She has a zebra glyph in the place of a cutie mark. Personality Stripe is not a typical zebra, in that she doesn't believe in her kind's religious beliefs. She doubts the naturally evil nature of the stars, and does not fear them as many others do. She thus despised her parents' stories that described them as such, and didn't join the Remnant when they did. She also doesn't think of herself as Zencori, but rather as an Equestrian. A downside to this is that she never bothered to learn the already limited knowledge of traditional zebra herbal remedies that her mother had, something she later came to regret. Stripe has a desire to help the people of the Wasteland, and not just zebra or ponies. She searches for a purpose that lines up with that goal, and hopes she may find such a purpose following Scrap Heap. A purpose she seems to find at his side, helping the changelings. She also reveals a more tender side around him, eventually falling for the pony and revealing to him her name as a sign of both trust and love. Stripe also showcased some jealously when Moon Blossom jokingly hit on Scrap Heap, grabbing her by the tail and dragging her away. She also appears to hold a suppressed anger and bitterness towards her family due to their joining the Remnant. She tries to hide it, but it still exists and bubbles inside her. Skills Stripe is an excellent sniper, having trained her perception to be able to take out targets with headshots. However, her skill with the weapon can decrease in close quarters situation, or in fights where she isn't in an optimal position. She also lacks skill when it comes to hoof-to-hoof engagements, preferring to remain at a distance from her targets. She has no training in zebra martial arts, unlike a great number of her kind who engage in combat activities. Equipment Stripe's sniper rifle never leaves her possession, and she has grown quite proficient with the weapon. After Scrap Heap's death, she gained both his PipBuck and the fake Twilight Sparkle statuette. Relationships '''Scrap Heap - When Stripe met Scrap Heap, she did not trust him. She knocked him unconcious and interrogated him to find out his motivations, but ultimately ended up being impressed by his pure, if conflicted, heart. She chose to join him on his quest, though not before threatening him bodily harm should he prove to be not as noble as she believed him to be. They quickly grew to be friends, and their trust in one another grew. Stripe would reveal to him her Zencori heritage, though would continue to conceal her true name. That relationship later on would grow romantic after Stripe was nearly killed by a radscorpion, and Scrap Heap went through a lot of effort in a desperate attempt to save the mare's life. They would later go on to share their first kiss. They would go on to enter a full relationship on their return to Stable 84, which included Stripe informing Scrap Heap of her true birth name as a sign of their bond. Cobalt - Stripe and Scrap Heap were both suspicious of Cobalt and the Twilight Society when they first met, and were worried about what they wished to claim from Stable 84. Their relationship has mellowed somewhat after their encounter with the cutie mark cultists, after which Cobalt told theme everything the Twilight Society knew despite being commanded by his superiors not to do so. 'Altrix '- Altrix is one of the changeling doctors who saved her life, for which Stripe is immensely grateful. She is also shown to be quite protective of the changeling, likely because of her role in saving Stripe's life and because of her timid nature. 'Moon Blossom '- Moon Blossom saved Stripe's life and that of the group, making them even for them saving the former raider earlier on. She is suspicious when the pegasus later wants to join the group, but relents after hearing her reasons. She does find it irritating how the pegasus uses her and Scrap Heap's fledgling relationship to get a rise out of the zebra, though. Things come to a head between the two as they return to Stable 84, with Stripe confronting the former raider on her crude behavior. Following a short argument between the two, they are able to find some common ground and are able to become friends after all. 'Xaro '- Despite being his younger sister, Xaro hold no qualms in hunting Xena down and killing her on behalf of the Zebra Remnant. His fanatical ways overwhelms any love he might hold for her, and in turn Xena doesn't hold her brother in the highest regard, considering him nothing more than a fanatical, racist murderer. She did still love him, however, and was extremely saddened when she was forced to kill him. In Other Media Resistance Stripe appears as a character in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance. Set in an alternate future where the Enclave won, Stripe is the last member of the War Does Change group to be alive. She wears the deceased Scrap Heap's PipBuck in order to remember her lost love. Notes & Trivia *Stripe descends from the Zencori tribe, who are known to be storytellers. She has all but rejected her heritage due to her bad experiences with the Zebra Remnant. *She has a habit of calling their enemies and other hostile elements of the Wasteland 'the foolish'. *While Stripe does not believe in the natural evil of Princess Luna, the stars or even the Starkatteri, it's unknown whether she knows about the existence of spirits or not. Gallery Zebra Remnants.png|The Zebra Remnant, Stripe's enemy and pursuers. Scrap Heap's Gang Concept.png|Sketch of Stripe with the other companions of Scrap Heap Stripe2.png|Stripe with her rifle. Stripe.png|A sketch of Stripe with her rifle. Scrap Heap's Gang - Copy - Copy.png|The whole gang. Category:Characters Category:Zebra Category:Characters (War Does Change)